


A sweet Surprise Indeed

by be_mysavinggrace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Sub!Louis, Sweet surprises, breath play, cross dressing, early V day drabble?, hint of breath play, ownership? that a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mysavinggrace/pseuds/be_mysavinggrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has quite the surprise for his Boyfriend Zayn when he gets home... And he can't wait to show it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

He looked at the collar fitted snugly around his neck and smiled touching the soft turquoise velvet that the vendor insisted that made his eyes bluer and smiled at the small charm dangling from it as it laid on his clavicle; reading 'Property of: Zayn Malik'. Tonight was a special night for him and Zayn, it being the date when Zayn officially asked him out two years ago, after months of dancing around each other and drunken nights giggling into the shared kisses. 

Louis had made sure he got on the early flight back to London to get everything ready for Zayn's arrival. He quickly glanced at the clock as he slid the black lace panties up his smoothly shaven legs and then slid on the stockings clipping them to his garter belt quickly knowing Zayn would be coming home any minute now and the anticipation had him hard in the panties the lace doing nothing to help the problem.

But Louis looked in the body length mirror checking once more that everything was set he climbed onto the bed to wait for Zayn, grinning when not five minutes later he heard the front door click shut on Zayn call out for him.


	2. The Reveal

Louis happily rearranged himself on the king sized bed, knowing Zayn knew he was here because he purposefully left his suitcase on the living room. Excitement and glee curled hot on his gut as he ran a hand over his stomach teasingly, to try and distract himself from the heavy footfalls of Zayn's boots on the hardwood floor that led to the bedroom. 

"Was wondering when you'd get here, 've been waiting _ages_." he drawled sighing, feigning boredom, as the door opened and Zayn stared at him in shock. "L-Lou, what?" he stuttered after about a minute is staring, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that his boyfriend was wearing lingerie.

Louis laughed breathily and sat up letting his hands trail over his stocking-clad thigh. "You said a while ago, you've been curious about how I would look in lingerie remember? 'Said I'd probably look sexy as hell." he said smirking. "Well, you were drunk so you probably don't remember... But I did... I _do_... And I've been curious about it too since you mentioned it." he babbled nervously, before shrugging and got off the bed trying to hide the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest because Zayn had yet to properly react and he was scared he might've misjudged the drunken murmuring as something that was probably meaningless.

"So? What do you think?" he asked sauntering over to him with a smirk, swaying his hips more than usual as he walked to Zayn biting the inside of his lip. Zayn's eyes finally wandering down his body taking everything in.

Zayn swallowed thickly, "Uh-well, you're right. I don't remember mentioning it to you but hell, am I glad that I did... I mean- Jesus, you look fucken incredible." he said dropping his carry-on bag and let his hands hesitantly touch Louis' hips.

"Weren't you good in English Z? Where'd your vocabulary go?" Louis teased as he snuck his fingers up and under Zayn's shirt, before scratching down his chest lightly taking pride in the way he could get Zayn to shiver.

"Apparently out the window with my brain." he mumbled licking his lips as his eyes fell onto the collar and he growled. "What's that?" he asked his voice deepening down an octave, that made Louis gulp and shiver this time, unable to place the tone of Zayn's voice.

"What's what?" he asked his nerves increasing, 'maybe he doesn't like the collar after all?' he thought to himself biting his lip harshly. Unlike the lingerie, the collar had been his idea... The thought of Zayn owning him was a big turn on for him and a big step for him to try and show Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm going to try and update this when I can since I am going to be making this a story and I'm sorta on the fence and figuring things out as I go. So please if you have any advice or ideas about the story and how it should go leave a comment :) thanks in advance guys! Much love ~C

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to make this a fic let me know in the comments below :) ⤵ or drop me an ask on my tumblr be-mysavinggrace.tumblr.com


End file.
